Followers Revisited
by BaschLuvva
Summary: For members of Sephyism from ACF. AU, so deal with it XD. Does not own any FF characters.
1. The Beginning

Sephiroth was the ruler. The Lord and soon to be master of the world. Each day, he grew stronger now…

Resistance groups were becoming more and more…inactive, as Sephiroth and his followers made their impact on this filthy world. Dirty humans needed to be cleansed, so in order to proceed along with cleansing, Sephiroth forced people into believing his ideals, and others willingly listened to him...but probably out of fear.

Barrett and Marlene had given in to follow Sephiroth's orders. Hard to believe, hm? But Barrett was now terrified - he couldn't even support the rebel forces. Marlene was all he cared about now, and Denzel.

Yuffie stayed at Wutai to defend her homeland after a previous Sephiroth invasion - her fate was still unknown.

Vincent had retreated once more from the world. Back to Nibelheim Mansion - to study a way of trying to bring Sephiroth and his followers to their knees. He had seen one person in particular who could bring his rule to an end.

Sephiroth still knew that Cloud and what remained of his group, Tifa, Cid and Nanaki, were still alive, but in hiding. Cloud and his followers were not afraid to die for their cause - they knew that Sephiroth had to be stopped...

Cloud had support from the largest group of rebels. Their leader, Daniel Lyons, was an ex-soldier, aged 21 years of age - he believed that the people Sephiroth had with him most of the time were being controlled...possessed...mislead. One follower in particular he believed was probably the one Sephiroth was planning to make the next...

The sky was gloomy - no change in that then. Hardly any sunlight was seen throughout the day. Lands looked so barren, and the towns looked like prisons.

Sephiroth had to keep life in some of the lands, for food purposes. His slaves would die if there was no food.

There was one place he left untouched, out of all the other areas he had invaded; Nibelheim. Why? No one knew. Vincent somehow thought that Sephiroth would not return here, and he knew why...

It was early morning, and the followers of Lord Sephiroth had risen already - everyone woke up at the same time to perform the morning worship ritual, all apart from person.

"My love...find her for me - I know how she hates early mornings, but she will get used to the new routine in time." With a smile, the lord kissed the soft hand of the lady who he had first met dedicated to his cause.

Bowing before Sephiroth, she pulled the hood over her face, and retreated to the smallest room, a few minutes walk away from hers and Sephiroth's.

She tapped several times on the door, but received no answer.

"Wake up...Sephiroth is waiting." She smiled, for she knew that she could not be angry with this one - ever since Sephiroth had let her into the group, the atmosphere and his temper softened, but she often wondered if her love had something sinister planned for  
the most naive, innocent Sephyist.

When she had doubts, Sephiroth could sense it, and would confront her, but gently - they would sort things out, she would feel much better...

Taking a master key, she unlocked the door, and could see a small lump huddled underneath the blankets, reaching forward, she gently pulled the covers back, but they were gripped onto very tightly.

"I know how to wake her up!" Came a gruff voice from behind. Loz looked rather rough and tired, and was running his hands through his short silver hair.

Sitting on the bed, he grinned maliciously - the Lady looked quite concerned, what was he planning to do? Grabbing hold of the sheets, he viciously pulled them away. Peering up at him was a pair of angry gleaming eyes.

Loz laughed softly and stood back up. " You're such a bum, come on get washed and dressed, your keeping my brother waiting!"

Walking out of the room, the Lady turned her attention to the young girl who had awakened.

"I will get your clothes. Get washed while I do so."

"All right..."

Fifteen minutes had passed, and the girl and the Lady had made it to the others.

"You are late again. Why do you tolerate this behaviour my Lord?" Tethar...dedicated to his Master, but angered by the fact that Sephiroth took in a child from the streets, glared at the latecomer.

"I have my reasons, please Tethar...I do not mind...Lisa, I do wish to speak with you afterwards..." Sephiroth smiled softly.

Lisa hurriedly nodded, and knelt down next to Loz. The prayers and chanting began, and everyone seemed to sing in tune, praising their Lord. Things soon seemed to go all quiet - this was now the time for personal prayer, where Sephiroth read the minds of his followers, answering their thoughts and queries, so they would be settled for the day.

After people had been dismissed, Sephiroth summoned the girl Lisa to his study.

"Sit down Lisa." His eyes followed the girl, but she did not look him in the eye, for she was afraid of his glare.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you - you are having trouble with the sleeping times I hear?" His voice was firm...but not threatening.

"I work so hard my Lord...whenever my work is completed…I always finish late...and...and..." clasping a hand to her mouth, she yawned.

Sephiroth raised an eye-brow, and carried on speaking.

"You want someone to help you with chores?"

"Yes sir…but I do not know who to ask.."

"Tethar and Rachel will make great candidates..."

"Tethar hates me as it is! Please...just Rachel..."

"Everyone will obey me Lisa..Tethar is loyal to me, I am sure he will help you to the best of his abilities. What time do you go to sleep my dear?"

"Just before midnight sir..."

"Try going to sleep for 10:30pm. You will get more then an hours extra rest, and you should be up early to pray with us."

Lisa raced to her Lords feet, and bowed at them.

"Thank you my Lord! Praise to the Almighty One..."

Slowly getting up, Lisa looked into Sephiroth's eyes - he looked pleased, and ushered Lisa on her way.

**If you don't like this, then I am sorry buuuuut..my friends included in this story and others who have read it do P**


	2. Nightime Battle

"Here you go guys, have a beer - it's a nice cold one!" Daniel grinned, sitting himself on a worn out couch next to Cloud. Handing one over to Vincent, he grinned broadly "It's good stuff, try it!"

"Thank you for the offer, but I would have to decline for now, I would rather prefer a cup of tea."

"Okay...Marie, make this guy some tea please! So Vincent, you said you had something for us - some information?"

Nodding slowly, Vincent leant back and closed his eyes. "Not so long ago, I was travelling through a forest, and caught the appearance of one of these cloaked people, with a rather happy disposition - a female, a young one, seemed to be singing something to herself, although I do not know what she was singing to..."

"...Weird," observed Daniel. "Anyway, I got word off one of my guys about some secret base they have - it's full of all the materia you can think of, including the rarest destructive magic! If we can invade that base, get the materia, and train hard enough, we have a good enough chance to beat Sephiroth and free the followers before it's too late! I bet there are a whole load of innocent people being misled by that monster..."

"If we can kidnap the girl, and interrogate her, but gently, we can find out vital information. We cannot force her to speak, it would get us nowhere..."

"She will need to be blindfolded too - our current location cannot be discovered, or, we are basically screwed." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"So, we were thinking, how about tonight we raid the place? Hm?"

Daniel leaned back, looking up towards the ceiling in a relaxed position, eyes closing slightly.

"Was anybody guarding the area?" Vincent inquired.

"No, but I think we need to get our best guys together, and get prepared - fuck knows what these followers have in terms of combat skills."

"So...we leave when the skies are black - we need the best cover, we also need every step to be as silent as possible."

"You got it Vince!" Daniel grinned, before getting up, whistling as he walked into another room.

"Think it'll work?"

"...It's worth a shot Cloud - we got through past incidents before, and if we keep on the positive, we will...we MUST find a way to bring Sephiroth down, and release those lost souls.."

"You say...you saw suspicious figures earlier, Lisa?"

"Yeah, just the one though! He was taking a good look round the place. We gotta go there tonight to make sure it is guarded."

"...I want you to stay here."

"But -"

"Disobeying orders, Lisa?"

Tethar smirked, putting his arm slowly around the young girls back. She shivered and scowled, pushing his slender limb away.

"No teasing - you know how easily worked up she gets..."

"...Sorry, my lord. So, you called me in...because you want me to take part in the move tonight?" A sly, wicked grin spread across his face.

Sephiroth returned the grin with a flash of his green eyes, which narrowed.

"Of course Tethar. I shall be taking my brothers, you, and two others along with me. If Lisa wishes to come, then she must be guarded well."

"Oh...better not get yourself captured, girl!"

Tethar chuckled, but this in turn created an angry response from the young woman, who stuck out her tongue.

"You two, calm down - Tethar, I will come to you later, and tell you what I need you to pass onto the others. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord..."

"Lisa...go back to your quarters - get some rest before tonight. We may even be out all night. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep when the enemy is around."

"I understand! I-I'll go now sir!"

As she ran out the door, shouting something at the man who teased her often because of her innocence and child-like behaviour, Sephiroth ran his hands through his silvery hair. He let out a heavy sigh - maybe he should get some rest too...

It was nighttime. The rebel forces waited until the night sky was pitch black before moving out. Altogether, Daniel had rounded up 10 other men - he was confident that this would be enough to take on anybody, as the whole force of Sephiroth's followers were surely not all going to turn up.

Each step was taken carefully. They couldn't risk making any noises as they got nearer to their destination.

Eventually, they reached the base. It looked like a worn old building that had been deserted for many years. It was a tall building, hidden well by the large trees, which swayed ever so slightly in the gentle wind that came along.

"Well, no one seems to be here yet..."

Looking around carefully, Daniel narrowed his eyes - there were definitely no visible figures around, and no movement in the surrounding bushes.

"...I shall step forward, take a closer look," stated Vincent. "I don't want you or anyone else to risk getting attacked so early. If any danger does come about, then I use my abilities to hold the enemy off for a while, depending on their number."

Vincent took his first steps out of his hiding place, and moved to the center of the bare land that lay in front of the entrance to the building. Standing for a few moments, he felt nothing - but as soon as he stepped forward, the wind picked up, the sky became clouded over, and flashes of strangely coloured lightning centered around one spot, focusing on the roof. Before Vincent knew it, cloaked figures stood before him - four at the most, but the only one not cloaked was the youth who he had seen a long time ago.

"Remember me?"

"Kadaj...how are you...alive? I knew of Sephiroth returning, but I had no idea he would bring you back also."

"Oh, it wasn't our brother who brought us back - he was going to bring us to life...but the events that resurrected him, also brough us back - the Rebirth! Loz and Yazoo are around, as is our brother, who is watching us from above. He doesn't need to take part in this little match, because he knows we can handle you without his intervention! Ready to take us on Vincent?"

His eyes seemed more deadly then before; a newfound confidence lay within him, in those eyes, and in his heart. Taking a step back, Vincent gestured with his clawed hand - it was a signal to bring out the backup. Kadaj seemed slightly startled at first when Daniel, Cloud and the other men appeared; Cloud armed with his sword, and the others armed with guns. But that look soon changed, and he lowered his head, and began to laugh gently - throwing back his head, he raised his arms.

"Let the fun begin, followers! For a taste of our power, I believe Tethar will show us what he can do - your magic will take care of these fools, won't it now?"

The cloaked figure on the left side of Kadaj stepped forward, head lowered.

"Oh of course, you have seen my magic abilities many times before...and you know I can succeed in annihilating the enemy..."

As he spoke that last word, Tethar thrust out his right arm and cast a deadly lightning spell. A few of Daniels men were immediately killed, scattering a few of the living rebels into the bushes as they ran for cover, and better positions where they could take sniper shots.

"Leave Kadaj to me..." Cloud knew he could take on Kadaj, as he had done so long ago. But there was something worrying Cloud - since this "Rebirth" how much power had this man gained?

"Angelus, Daryl...do help Tethar in his destruction of the enemy, show them the true meaning of fear!" shouted Kadaj.

"Yes Kadaj. In the name of the Glorious One, Lord Sephiroth, we fight to annihilate the enemy!"

Angelus drew out his katana, and Daryl slowly took out her staff. The rebels began to feel slightly nervous, and shakily drew out their weapons.

"Oh, guns? My katana will cut through them all," Angelus muttered in a toneless voice - the gleaming blade looked hungry for blood.

"Before you even fire a bullet, my staff will have decimiated you all."

"Let us toy with them for a while Daryl, it'll give the Master more satisfaction while viewing us from his current standpoint."

"What a good idea Angelus..."

"Tethar has removed some of the enemy already – good, good. Let's hope all perish this dark night."

"Sir, you don't seem bothered by Cloud's appearance..." Lisa piped up, watching the events from above. She neared the edge of a forest, watching, resting her hand on a nearby tree.

"That's because I don't not fear the threat of this man anymore. I have returned with great strength."

Sephiroth eyed Cloud, hand clasping his Masamune gently. The urge to go down and slaughter the infidel was rising, but he did not wish to dispose of the man right now.

Hiding in the nearby bushes, the two would-be kidnappers watched their victim quietly.

"That's her huh? She sounds really cute...very much the innocent type. If his Majesty wasn't standing so close to her, I could just take her right there and then, but it's too risky..."

"Look, he is moving! Here is your chance, take her now!" Vincent quickly pushed the unprepared Daniel stumbling forward. The girl turned around, but before she could cry for help, Daniel reacted quickly, and clamped his hand around the young woman's mouth before dragging her away.

As the bushes concealed the pair, the young woman tried to free herself, by kicking, biting, struggling violently - Daniel found it hard at first to control her, but trying to whisper words of reassurance in her ear seemed to calm her down.

"Please, it is alright! Stop fighting - hey, that hurt!"

Daniel cried out as he felt a set of teeth clamp down on his hand, tearing into his flesh, spilling drops of blood onto the floor. She backed away, hissing somewhat, at first - mainly to show defiance, but she was clearly upset.

"Daniel, I fear someone may have heard us - hurry up, or you may have to use force!"

Vincent snapped - magic and gunshots, the clatter of blades, could clearly be heard, and this made his senses more alert.

"Stay away!" Lisa snapped, moving around on her knees, throwing dirt in the man's face. He grabbed at her feet, caught one, but she kicked out, striking Daniel in the mouth. Slightly annoyed, Daniel jumped on her, and held her steady.

"Now I got you sweetheart!"

Thinking things had cooled down, a clear cut gunshot could be heard. In a sudden instant, Daniel had fallen to his knees, letting go of the girl, who ran to some shadows that stood watching. His leg was pouring with blood, and turning round slowly, Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"You ok Lis?" A gruff male voice sounded. A hand reached out, stroking her pretty head.

"Yes Loz...just a little bit...shook up..."

"You go back to brother, we'll deal with this riff-raff...right Yazoo?"

"Oh, of course brother, the human won't be a bother, but the freak here...could give us some trouble."

"We'll kick their ass regardless - you know that."

"...Hmm..."

Lisa made her way back to her Lord slowly, keeping her eye on the man called Daniel.

"Hurry Lisa, I don't want you to get caught up in the bloodbath."

Those words sounded darker then usual - was it because Loz was close to Lisa? Was it because he hated anyone who tried to mess with them? Or was it because it had been such a long time since he had killed someone...

As Lisa escaped back to Sephiroth, the two brothers stepped out of the shadows - they seemed much more confident then ever, a newfound darkness in their eyes.

"Let us begin..."

Yazoo chuckled to himself. With a quick flick of his hand, he pulled out the Velvet Nightmare once more, and began firing, and as he did, Loz rushed forward, surging with strength, Dual Hound at the ready.

"I do apologize, but now is not the time for battles. Next time, I will not run away from a fight."

Vincent could not fight alone; it was impossible to do so. Wrapping his cape around Daniel, he then teleported away from the battle scene, back to base. He only hoped that Cloud would still come out alive...

"...Sep..Sephiroth sir..!"

Hearing her strained voice, Sephiroth turned with a glare in his eyes. He noticed Loz and Yazoo trudge out of the forest, looking slightly miffed.

"What went on? I demand answers. Lisa, you look frightened my child...what has upset you..?"

By now, the others were backing away - Cloud was left with 2 other men, as the rest had failed miserably in fighting back against the Followers. It left Tethar seething with rage - his hands were dripping with blood, and he desired another kill, but he knew this time would come again, and he relished that thought.

"...A man tried to kidnap me...he was so rough...I...bit him, and then, Yazoo came and shot him! Then, the mister in the red cape took off with the other one."

"...I knew it was a mistake to bring you out here, Lisa. never again will I have you out on the front line again - understand?"

He seemed angry, but he softened when the young girl had that "It was all my fault" look on her face.

"...Come now, it's time for us to leave this place."

Sephiroth gave one last look over the area, and took off into the night, Lisa walking at his side. Everyone else followed, and to his surprise, his dear lady was coming towards him.

"You missed out on the fun."

"I take it you were victorious..?"

"Yeah, I kinda got semi-snatched, but Loz and Yazoo saved me! Master Sephiroth said I have to stay at home now though..."

"They tried to take you..? They didn't hurt you did they!"

Taking the girl by her shoulders, she held her close.

"I'm ok, just gotta be more careful next time! Come on, I wanna go home already, let's keep moving!"

"Ow! Go easy there, Vince."

"I'm sorry, but the gunshot hit you just below the knee, so healing it will involve some pain."

"...Fine...I'll have to deal with I guess. She was beautiful though, wasn't she Vince?"

"I didn't look."

"Really? Aw well, best ya didn't, cus she's all mine!"

"She currently belongs to - what gives you the impression that she already belongs to you?"

"I meant, I'm eventually going to get her out of that place."

"Why her? Do the others not mean anything to you - don't their feelings need to be taken into account?"

"Well of course, but, something's up with her - she came along, but didn't fight. Why did Sephiroth bring her tonight? Does he have something planned for her? She looks way too innocent..."

Silence filled the air, and at that moment, the front door burst open, and Cloud came in, not visibly injured, but extremely exhausted.

"...We...failed...we lost more men..."

Neither Vincent nor Daniel said a word. This was just one battle lost. They hoped the final battle would favour them.

**Thanks go to Pizazz for beta reading. Bout time a chapter was put up.**


End file.
